


Pleasing daddy

by potato_claudia



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: A little bit of plot, AU- No Kingsman, Blow Job, Bottom!Eggsy, Daddy Kink, Eggsy being a good boy and pleasuring Harry after a long day of work, Harry and Eggs are just normal people, Hartwin, M/M, Mmhm, NSFW, Panties Kink, Porn With Plot, Top!Harry, hartwin smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potato_claudia/pseuds/potato_claudia
Summary: Harry got home after a long day of work exhausted. He sighed in relief as he finally opened the door and stepped inside their house.He had fully expected Eggsy to be asleep, but was surprised to see the surprise Eggsy and prepared for him.





	Pleasing daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for not posting a pic yesterday! I'm so so so sorry!  
> I might change my posting schedule to posting a fic every two/three days instead of posting one every day, cause I'm getting busy lately and I'm so sorry!  
> The next one I'll post is probably going to be Terrorsnuckle fluff/smut, Hartwin fluff ending with smut or Stony smut idk  
> Another Hartwin daddy kink because I really love the idea of it ahhhhhh  
> Thank you for all your kudos and comments on my last fic! I really really appreciate it =  
> Stay awesome:)

Harry sighed in relief as he opened the door and stepped inside their house. It’s midnight already and his lover is probably asleep. He had promised him that he’ll leave earlier today. But here he is, getting home late as usual. He closed the door behind him and put the keys on the counter next to the door. He then loosened his tie and put his bag on the ground.

It has been three months since Harry got a new job at another company and it has been like this since then. Harry having to return home late when his lover is already asleep. They don’t even talk much anymore. Eggsy has to sleep early and prepare to leave for work at 8am, and Harry returning back home at 1am and get ready for work at 9am. He doesn’t even get much sleep and bags starts to form under his eyes. He has so many things to do at work and sometimes he has to work at home on the weekend. The only things they say is “Morning honey.”When they Eggsy was about to leave and Harry just woke up. “Late again?” Eggsy would murmur when Harry finally got in bed with him.

Harry rubbed his eyes and walked towards their bedroom. He fully expected Eggsy to be asleep, but he was shocked with what he saw. Eggsy was wearing Harry’s favourite pair of black laced panties and sitting seductively on the bed. Harry couldn’t help but curse and froze on his spot. Eggsy giggled at his reaction and went up to kiss him.

“Baby, I thought you were asleep.” Harry said and stared at his lover with his eyes wide. 

“Well, I wanted to surprise you and reward you for working so hard at work.” He said and dragged him towards the bed. He then pushed him down on the bed and sat on his lap.

“What are you doing, honey?” He asked and Eggsy smirked.

“I wanna pleasure you, _daddy_ “ He leaned forward and nibbled his ear, causing Harry to groan lowly. “So just sit back, relax and enjoy.”

“Baby, how about you stand up and do a spin?” Harry smacked his ass and asked. Eggsy obeyed, then stood up and smiled, turning slowly to show off his panties. The pair of panties just shows off his perfect, round ass and Harry noticed a plug poking out from his hole. Harry cursed under his breath and reached out to grip his ass. Eggsy turned to smile at him once he finished turning. He then got on his knees and unbuttoned Harry’s jeans. He pulled his dick out and groaned at the sight of Harry’s pre-come leaking cock. He licked the tip of his cock first, tasting him and whirling his tongue around the tip to tease him, making Harry whimper. He then licked down from the tip to the bottom, and licked back up painfully slow. He then took the tip of his cock in his mouth, taking his time to slowly slide it in his throat. He tried deep throating him but he ended up failing and choked. He coughed, causing Harry to looked at him softly and caressed his hair, saying in concern and worry. “Honey, you didn’t have to do this.” Eggsy shook his head and immediately went back to sucking. He choked a little bit for the first few times. But as he relaxed his throat, he managed to successfully deep throat him. Harry watched in admiration as Eggsy started bobbing his head faster, his gag reflex now gone. Eggsy slapped his cock on his tongue and then went down to suck his balls while jerking him off with his right hand. He licked them gently and kissed them while Harry gripped his hair, groaning. Eggsy then went back to sucking while fondling with his balls, causing Harry to moan again. 

When he pulled off, strings of saliva were hung from his mouth to his dick. He stood up and sat on Harry’s lap. He straddled him while kissing Harry passionately. Their eyes met once they broke off the kiss. Harry stared at Eggsy’s lust-filled blue eyes for a while and watched as Eggsy started to unbutton his shirt. He helped him unbutton it and threw it away once it’s off. They reattached their lips together and Harry slid his tongue in, trailing his hand down his muscular body. Harry sucked love bites on Eggsy’s neck once they broke off their kiss again. He gripped his ass firmly. Harry then trailed down his body with his hands too and reached under his panties to grab his cock out. He slowly jerked him off and this made Eggsy tremble. 

“N-no daddy. I wanna please you. Don’t worry about pleasuring me. You must’ve been tired after a long day of work. Just sit back and relax.” Eggsy said and panted. Harry frowned but let go anyway. He wants to see what his boy will do next.

Eggsy reached for the lube placed on the bedside table and lubed Harry’s cock up. He teased him around the tip with his fingers as he did so. He dragged his hands up and down painfully slow, making Harry curse. Finally, he let go of his leaking cock and took the plug out of his ass and, whining at the emptiness. He had already lubed himself up and opened himself him when Harry’s not home. He pushed his panties aside and slowly sunk down on his cock. Eggsy moaned at the burn as his cock slid into his ass. The plug did open him up and made it easier for Harry’s dick to slide in, but his dick is still relatively bigger than the plug. Harry cursed at how tight Eggsy is.

It was a lot easier then to sink down the rest of the way. Eggsy moaned at how full he was once he had sunk all the way in. He moved back up slowly and snapped right back down. He moaned loudly. It took him a few more thrusts to finally find his spot. He rolled his head back as Harry’s perfect cock pressed against it hard. He rose back up and slammed back in, it hit his spot again and it just feels so goddamn good. He rode him in a fast pace while Harry gripped his hips and grunted. 

Yes, it feels good and Eggsy is enjoying it so much, but the muscles of his thighs are slowly getting worn out. He couldn’t move faster and he started to slow down. His muscles hurts. Harry seems to have noticed and asked in a concerned tone “Are you okay?” He furred his eyebrows and Eggsy nodded reassuringly. “I’m fine.” He said and continued riding him. He wants to make his daddy feel good. 

“Lay on the bed and just let me take control. You’re getting tired.” Eggsy kept on shaking his head no and insisting that. "No, he’s supposed to pleasure him. Not the other way around.” Harry chuckled and kissed him on the forehead gently. “Daddy knows that you’re a good boy. But it makes me happy to see you scream and fall apart as I fuck you.” Harry said and Eggsy paused. “Daddy…” He whined and pouted. Harry wants to give in but his boy is tired. Harry thrusted up and this caused Eggsy to moan. Harry kissed his lips and nibbled his ear. “C’mon baby.” 

Finally, Eggsy nodded and gave in. Harry flipped them over and laid Eggsy on the bed with his back on the bed. He rested his legs up on his shoulder and looked down at Eggsy. His pretty blue eyes are teary and there’s a wet spot at the front of his panties where his pre-come is leaking. Harry leaned down and kissed him first before pushing his panties aside thrusting in. Eggsy moaned as Harry immediately set up a brutal pace, pulling out and slamming back really fast. Harry’s dick brushed against his prostate and this made him close his eyes and pull on the sheets. Harry pulled out call the way and thrusted back in hard while aiming at his prostate. Each thrusts nailed his prostate with grace, causing Eggsy to let out sweet sounds each time he did so.

“You’re such a good boy for daddy.” Harry said and made out with him passionately. He thrusted in even faster and harder, making Eggsy screamed loudly as each hard thrusts on his prostate sent waves and waves of pleasure through his body.

“Please daddy I wanna come.” He shouted. “Please please please.”

“Then come for me baby.” He said and slid one hand inside his panties, jerking him off.“ I’m getting close too, sweetheart.”

Harry’s hand moved at the same speed of his thrusts, causing Eggsy to scream Harry’s name really loudly. Harry watched as he falls apart and opens his mouth to let out a series of sounds that were like music to Harry’s ear as he comes. Harry closed his eyes and came with a grunt, spilling his come inside his hole as he felt Eggsy clutching tight around him. Both men stayed there like that for a moment as they caught their breath and kissed. Their kiss was a little bit gentler this time as they were both exhausted. Harry pulled out laid beside him. 

“That was amazing. Thank you honey.” Harry said and smiled at him. “Are you okay? Did I go too hard?” He asked and watched him with concern as Eggsy was still lying there panting. He turned to look at him and nodded. His lips were wet with saliva and his neck was filled with beautiful love bites Harry has left on him. His muscles are tired and he’s well-fucked. He smiled at the feeling. “Yeah, Yeah I’m fine.” He said. “I’ll be having a day off tomorrow, Is it possible for you to come home earlier? Or maybe take a day off too? We haven’t went on a date together for a long time.”  
Harry looked down at the sheets. As much as he’d like to, he knows it’s not possible. There are too many work to do at their company and his team needs him. Harry shook his head. “I’m afraid not honey.” He said and looked him at Eggsy, who frowned and avoided eye contact with him. It hurts to see Eggsy like this. He doesn’t want to disappoint hm and he doesn’t wanna see him like this.

“I’m sorry sweetheart.” He said and caressed his hair. Eggsy nodded and said that it’s okay, and that he completely understand.

They went to take a bath together and cuddled while going to bed.

The next morning, Eggsy woke up finding the bed empty as usual. But this time, he smelled food in the air and heard movements coming down from the kitchen. He sat up and walked down the hall, surprised to see that Harry was still there. He hugged him from behind and leaned on his shoulder.

“Morning honey.” Harry said snd smiled. “Breakfast is almost ready.” 

“I thought you had to go to work?” Eggsy asked and hugged him tighter. 

“I decided to quit. I’ll just look for another job. It’s pretty irresponsible for me to call in and say I quit for sure, but it’s tiring to work at that company. The boss hated me anyway.” He replied. “I’ll look for a job with the same working hours as yours so we can have more time together.” Harry turned around to kiss Eggsy and he smiled in the kiss. Harry wrinkled his nose. “Eggsy, go brush your teeth. Your breath stinks.” He said and it made Eggsy laugh.

“But you’re sure that it’s okay to quit without a week’s notice? That it’s okay to quit all of a sudden?”

“Just don’t worry. I’ll deal with any problems. Now go brush your teeth. Breakfast is almost ready.” Harry said.

Eggsy walked towards the bathroom, smiling as he did so. 

-

Harry sighed in relief as he opened the door and stepped inside their house. It’s now 8pm. He closed the door behind him and put the keys on the counter next to the door. He then loosened his tie and put his bag on the ground.

Eggsy went out from the kitchen and rushed to kiss and hug him, causing Harry to grin like a madman and look at Eggsy fondly as they broke off the kiss.

“Dinner is just ready. You’re home just on time.” Eggsy said and led him in the house.

Harry smiled as he took a seat at the dinner table, watching as Eggsy got plates of food out from the kitchen.

“It looks and smells amazing.” Harry said and smiled. “Mmh I love you baby. You’re perfect.” 

“Love you too honey.” They both smiled at each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this:) If there's anything that you think can be improved, please don't hesitate to tell me. I won't mind.  
> Have a nice day, xx.  
> Stay awesome:)  
> ~  
> Tumblr:potato-claudia  
> Wattpad:potato_claudia  
> I'm also on Twitter, Insta etc and I basically use the same username on every website.


End file.
